kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Emily Matthews
Personality Emily is extremely idiotic, random and has a small attention span. She loves to fight and be creative and spontanious and disagrees strongly with unnatural things such as autotuning your voice, using hair product (besides shampoo and conditioner), automobiles that run on fossil fuels, destroying the Earth, etc. She has a burning love for cartoons and is very picky about the ones that she likes. She has a pet hamster, Zee, who she cares very dearly for. Emily is a strong tomboy and don't care what other's think of her (though she does sometimes have a sprinkle of girliness). She made her first appearance in "My Little Aliens", where she was watching Invader Zim and wishing to meet a real alien when Cosmo and Nova climbed into her window, begging to let them hide from Danika, Nolan, and Stormtroopers, to which she agreed. While they searched her house, Emily had small talk with Nolan York, and when they finally left, Emily promised to protect Cosmo and Nova from anyone who might hurt them, no matter what happens. In Operation: DEATH-EGG, Emily and Cosmo and Nova ran outside to see the Golden Death Egg invasion and were nearly attacked by some Voldemort, Palpatine, and Sentinel Clones. They ran back inside when the KND Armada arrived, but were noticed by Cad Bane, Danika, and Nolan just in time. In the one-shot "Emily's New Pet", Emily went with Cosmo and Nova to Planet Poke, where she found and rescued her new pet, Zuri from a falling boulder, dropped by Monsieur Mallah. Her new pet then saved her from Lord Gnaa's apes. In Final Preparations, Emily introduced her aliens to Annie Wilconson, shortly before they were ambushed by Brotherhood villains. The villains kidnapped the aliens, so Emily and Annie had to befriend Gary the Stormtrooper, who led them to the base, only to catch them in a trap and for The Brain to zap Emily with Ghost Portal Entry Lasers and seemingly destroy her. However, she merely becomes a half-ghost, half-human, and helps Annie escape, afterwards saving the aliens and joining the heroes in the battle against the other villains, in which they mostly fought Zant and Vaati. After the battle, they joined the operatives up on Moonbase and met Ava, Kweeb, and Kami. In the one-shot "Emily's Nightmare", Emily had a nightmare where she got stage fright, trying to recite the Declaration of Independence, then shrunk to mouse size and got caught in a spiderweb. Annie, Cosmo, Nova, and Zuri tried to help her, but they were shot by Cad Bane and Aurra Sing, and Emily awoke, screaming with Jar Jart Blinks. She then asked her aliens to sleep in her room with her. In the one-shot "Zuri's New Mate", Emily, Annie, and the aliens went to Planet Harnita, where they met Cameron and his pet, Maple, who Zuri fell in love with. Relationships: Cosmo and Nova-''' Emily offered to protect them from Gnaa's minions, no matter what, and already shares a close bond with them. 'Annie Wilconson-' Annie is Emily's best friend in Gamewizard's universe. She let Annie in on the secret of Cosmo and Nova. Physical Appearance When Emily was little, she had long, blonde hair that reached to her mid back, and wore blue jean overalls with an orange T-shirt underneath. When she entered 1st grade, she decided to cut it down to her shoulders and wore the same outfit. When Emily entered the KND, she switched her attire to an orange shirt with a black circle in the middle with two yellow half circles inside of it with light blue jeans with zipper pockets on her knees and black tennis shoes with pink on the bottom and green zig-zags on the sides. Once she entered 6th grade, She decided to switch her clothes up to a teal Perry The Platypus shirt and keep that look (when she's in 8th grade, she gets braces and her hair begins to get curilier) until she's 14 and wears an orange hoodie with a pink 'E' on it. When she's 15, she wears a loose, orange blouse with a black tank top underneath and a black belt with blue jeans. '''Stories: My Little Aliens Operation: DEATH-EGG Emily's New Pet Final Preparations Legend of the Eight Firstborn Trivia *Emily is based off of her creator. Category:Females Category:Operatives Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Really Big Hat's Pages Category:Metahumans